Never Mine
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "You're a wonderful woman… Haru…" I murmured, and suddenly I felt like screaming all my pains out. "But… you are never mine…" Re-written on 9/9/2012


**Never Mine**

**A/N: First time trying 5986. Okay, I've to admit, although I don't really like Haru a lot (because she annoyed me to hell) but sometime I felt pity for her for her one-side love on Tsuna. Moreover, I prefer 2795 than 2786~ that's my opinion, and it will never change, okay? Now~ let's not waste the time and move to the story, okie-dokie? Between, this story starts with Gokudera's point of view.**

**9/9/2012: Re-written by the author herself**

"K-Kyoko-chan… I… I…" my precious boss stuttered nervously as his crush, the turf-top's sister, Sasagawa-san looked at him with her usual sweet smile. Everyone had the same curious look as I do as we looked at our boss who is trembling unstoppable. Is Tenth going to confess to her? Well, I'm pretty sure that Sasagawa-san won't reject him if he does. After all, he's the Tenth!

"Dame-Tsuna, you better stop being a coward and just say it out aloud before I shoot you." Reborn muttered as he pointed his gun at the Tenth. The Tenth gulped nervously, and I was about to protest to Reborn-san when suddenly my boss babble everything out in all sudden.

"I love you, Kyoko-chan! A-and I wish that you could be my girlfriend!" he exclaimed and turned his head away, trying to avoid looking into his crush's eyes. Tenth's face is blushing in different shade of red as we all waited patiently for Sasagawa-san's answer.

Sasagawa-san looked at him in shock, and a small happy smile start to form on her face as tears trickled from her honey brown eyes. She nodded her head and mumbled a soft 'I love you too, Tsu… kun.', shocking all of us, including the Tenth.

It took a few minutes for Tenth to recover his shock and a happy grin spread on his face. He hugged Sasagawa-san, thanking her for accepting his confess as she hugged him back, hiding her blushing face into the crook of his neck.

Everyone cheered for them, and congrats the two of them for finally being together. I'm happy for my boss as well, to be able to see him finally be together with the girl he had always loved, I could not be any happier for him.

"Congratulation, Tenth!" I told him, wrapping my arm around his neck. The Tenth smiled back to me as he let happy tears run down from his chocolate orbs.

"I-I did it, Gokudera-kun! I'm so happy right now!" he said as he rubbed the tears away with the hem of his dress shirt. Sasagawa-san patted his back comfortably as she told him not to cry. The two of them really make a perfect couple. The turf-top's sister is always like the sun that will always brighten up Tenth's life and she is always there for him…

_Haru…_

Suddenly, all the happiness I felt, and the huge grin on my face, starts to fade away at the thought of her. She… is she going to be alright? When the Tenth had finally had his dream come true, that means, she…

My emerald orbs landed on the woman I'm talking about. Just like I thought, she is sad and looked very broken. She had a smile on her face, but trusts me; it isn't the kind of smile I wanted to see on her face. The smile seemed so forced, fake and bitter…

I could felt a pang of sadness and hurt feeling in my heart. I don't know why. Is it because I felt pity for her? Is it because I felt worried for her? Or is it because…

_You love her?_

I shook my head mentally. No, there's no way I'm in love with her. I had always hated her ever since we met. She annoyed me a lot. She never show any respect for me and she is always rude with me. I had always hate it when she do her stupid cosplays, when she yelled at me for punishing that cow brat, when she always clinging on the Tenth even though she knew that he will never love her back and when she dreamt about being the Tenth's wife… it's ridiculous and idiotic.

_Or perhaps it's because you're jealous that she never show those feelings to you?_

No. I'm not jealous. I'm NOT jealous when she does those actions to the Tenth; I only think that she is stupid for never realizing that boss had always loved Sasagawa-san. Everyone could see it. Everyone could see how the Tenth had always tried to sacrifice his own life for his crush, how he will always worried about Sasagawa-san first and how he will always put her first in his heart than anyone of us.

That stupid woman… why must she hurt herself like this? Why can't she open her eyes and looked at the other guys that might loves her as much as she had always does for the Tenth?

Although she is an arrogant idiot that always piss me off, but she had a positive side as well. She had a loving and gentle heart that could always heal my wounds, and unlock my heart.

* * *

_"Let me go!" I yelled furiously at the annoying woman as I struggle to get up from the bed. That damn woman… first, she sprinkle salts on my wounds and make the wounds become even worse, now, when I could finally move my body, she is stopping me from getting up from the bed. What the hell is just with this woman? Tch!_

_"No! You still need to rest quietly!" she exclaimed to me as her grip start to tighten around my shoulders. I gritted my teeth in anger; I'm not going to lose the fight so easily! "The Tenth's right-hand-man can't just stay on his back forever!" I really, really hope that she could understand how I'm feeling right now. Shame… I've been ashamed to myself for the whole time ever since Yamamoto and I were being beaten up by the Gamma guy badly. Scare… I've been feeling terrified and scared of losing any of my friends and Jyudaime after coming to this world. I don't want to lose any of them, because they were all very important to my life. I need to become even stronger than before, so I could protect the Tenth and the others. "I can't anything so embarrassing happened ever again…" my eyes softened in sadness when I remember how painful the Tenth looked like when he saw Yamamoto and I were badly injured. I see how her brown orbs gently looking back to me before she tighten her grip once again and fixed a strict glare. "I told you, you can't!" she yelled strictly to me. "If you move now, it's going to take longer for you to get better!" I could see how she tried to act strict in front of me although I could already felt her grip trembles in fear. I guess she could felt my pain as well but she is trying to act strong in front of me… stupid idiotic woman… always hiding her pain from everyone…_

* * *

She could always make me forgot the darkness of the mafia world, and let me felt the happiness of being a normal person. She will stay by my side when I'm injured, and take care of me with all her heart so I could recover my injuries quickly. She will always help me to take good care of Uri when I don't have time, and will scold me every times I didn't take good care of that stupid cat.

I watched her as she turn around, choking on her own tears as she ran away. I gritted my teeth, my brows furrowed as I saw the broken look on her face. I don't know why, but my heart is throbbing painfully for the first time in my life… and it was because of her.

I saw the Tenth's troubled look when he saw her ran away. Sasagawa-san had the troubled look as well. I put my hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, Sasagawa-san. I'll go look after her, please enjoy your day with the Tenth." I told her before running off to find that trouble-maker woman who makes the Tenth and Sasagwa-san worried.

I searched from her room to the kitchen, from the kitchen and then to everywhere that I know she will go. However, I still failed to find her. I let out a sighed as I tried to keep my cool. Deep inside, I'm worried that she will do suicide, consider how she looked so broken and that's why, I prayed every god I know that she is not going to do such stupid things.

I take out a cigarette from my breast pocket and is about to lit it up when I heard sobbing coming out from the bushes nearby. I slowly make my move to the bushes, and saw the stupid woman sitting on the bench behind the bushes, sobbing quietly to herself. It hurt me like a bullet that pierced through my heart to see her crying like that, for the man that she need to know that would never love her back.

I sat next to her quietly, silently watching the tears that won't stop falling from her brown orbs. I don't know why, but… my heart just won't stop aching in pain for her. I gently land my hand on her shoulder while my other hand patted her head lightly.

"Gokudera-san… don't you think it's so unfair?" she asked me suddenly and I noticed that her tears had stopped. Suddenly, she gripped the soft fabric of her white dress, her hands trembling unstoppable.

"I… already know Tsuna-san won't love me back long ago… b-but… I really don't want him to choose my best friend. It could be anyone, I don't care! I can't just bear myself to see my best friend in the arms of my long crush! It hurts and makes me jealous over Kyoko-chan… after knowing that he had always loved her and had always placed her first in his heart than anyone of us…" she start to cry again. I stayed silent as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I gently run my fingers through her short locks, hoping that it could at least calm her down.

"Life is unfair." I said, continue rubbing her back gently. "But, life is a never-ending game of learning. When something bad happened to you, it may not just be something bad happening to you. It might be a chance to learn something new – about yourself, about the way the world works, about someone else's feelings towards you…"

She looked at me, and I rubbed her tears away with my thumb. I pulled her into an embrace, and she didn't fight back. Instead, all she does is wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling us closer. She pressed her body to mine, and sobbed into my coat. I bought my hand to her head, caressing her brown locks as she cry deeply into my embrace.

"If it makes you felt better… then cry out all those pains and broken feelings with all you could…" I murmured to her and she nodded her head before continue crying.

* * *

I had just called the Tenth, telling him that he doesn't need to worried over the stupid woman's sudden disappearance. I don't like lying to the Tenth, but I don't know why my mouth just slipped the words out like that. I lied to him that I found that woman drunk in a bar. I even told him that he doesn't need to come and take a look over her because she is already asleep.

I glanced at Haru who is sleeping on my king sized bed. Her face is still steamy hot and the edges of her eyes still had tears running down. I said at the edge of my bed quietly as my hand gently ruffled her messy locks of brown.

"…san…" She suddenly murmured in her sleep. My hand suddenly jolted away, afraid of what she might say in her dream that I know will hurt me a lot.

"Tsuna-san…"

I never knew why, but to see her calling the name of the man that she knew that won't love her back in her dream is like crashing my heart into pieces. I covered her body with my blanket as I gently caressed her face.

"You're a wonderful woman… Haru…" I murmured, and suddenly I felt like screaming all my pains out. "But… you are never mine…"

_The reason why I yelled at you all the time,_

_The reason why I insulted you all the time,_

_The reason why I try to act like I don't care about you,_

_It is all because that I know that you will never be mine_

**-T.H.E E.N.D-**

Ending note: If you found this story weird, blame it on my sleepy eyes! I finished writing this story on 12:18 am! So… how do you think about this story? Completely failed? Or is it okay?


End file.
